


Steve Rogers and Matt Murdock's Center for Irish Catholic Orphans Who Can't Box Good and Want to Do Other Stuff Good Too

by rhymeswithpapaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpapaya/pseuds/rhymeswithpapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you just had that blindfold on hand, did you?”</p><p>Or, when Steve meets Matt at the gym for their usual sparring, Matt comes prepared with something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers and Matt Murdock's Center for Irish Catholic Orphans Who Can't Box Good and Want to Do Other Stuff Good Too

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, long time no fic! This was supposed to be a gift for my unni's birthday months ago, so now it's a "Happy New Job!" gift. I worked really hard (heh) for this to be a PWP as you requested. I even threw in some minor d/s as a freebie!
> 
> The title really has nothing to do with the fic, but I was dying to use it and it was either that or "BLIND JUSTICE" as the word doc is named. Blind Justice just happens to be what I call this ship.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Steve knows that Matt is Daredevil. Let's say this is pre-AOU (AKA I continue to pretend AOU never happened). Also, my only knowledge of of Matt comes from the Netflix show, so I apologize in advance if he seems OOC. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“So you just had that blindfold on hand, did you?”

Matt shrugs. Steve can tell he’s trying not to smirk. “I could say that I anticipated you’d be here tonight, or I could say that I’ve been carrying it around since the last time I saw you. Which sounds better?”

Steve can’t help but laugh at that, and takes the black cloth from Matt’s hand. “I guess I’ll do the honors, then,” he says as he ties it around the back of his head, cutting off his field of vision.

“Are you ready to go?” Matt speaks lowly into his ear. The sudden, hot breath startles him. He’d let his guard down long enough to let Matt get close without his knowing. He takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but instead it feels like he’s inhaling Matt’s scent from the source. Matt smells like sweat after his round with the heavy bag. Steve wonders if his skin would taste salty, how warm he’d be under his hands.

He has to turn his head to quell a blush at the thought. Matt’s amusement practically radiates from him.

In truth, Steve has been on edge since he’d arrived at Matt’s gym earlier. Thanks to Avengers business, they hadn’t been able to meet up for a workout for more than two weeks. They never kept a regular schedule for their sparring sessions, but somehow whenever Steve found the time to go to the gym in Hell’s Kitchen, Matt would be there. Matt had an agreement with the owner that meant they had the place to themselves after hours.

Tonight, he’d arrived when Matt was working out his aggression on a heavy bag. The undeniable power behind Matt’s harsh punches sent the bag swinging… and a shiver up Steve’s spine. It didn’t help that he’d always been attracted to kickass brunettes: Bucky, Peggy, ~~Tony~~ (he was still in denial about Tony).

Matt had stopped punching the bag and turned to Steve with a grin before Steve could announce himself, but that was par for the course.

“Steve, if I couldn’t smell your laundry detergent, I’d think you weren’t wearing a shirt. How do you find ones so tight?” Matt teased.

“Natasha,” Steve grumbled under his breath, but clearly not too softly for Matt not to hear, if his choked off laugh was anything to go by.

After that they’d fallen into their routine to get ready to spar. And Matt pulled out the blindfold, reminding Steve that they had planned on testing Steve’s senses. Matt was also curious to see if he would have an advantage over a Steve without sight.

Now, Steve’s blindfolded and Matt’s nearly pressing up against him, waiting for an answer.

Steve clears his throat, squares his shoulders. “Do your worst.”

After a beat, Matt steps away. Steve can hear his bare feet crossing the mats. For what feels like forever, nothing happens. Matt’s waiting to see if he’ll let down his guard down again, he guesses. Steve feels tense and alert, relying heavily on his super-hearing to give Matt away.

But it ends up being a shift in the air, the feeling of displacement, that tells him Matt’s on the offense. Steve dodges a punch to the head at the last second. It feels like instinct kicks in after that, and their usual dance begins.

They keep the repartee up for a while. Neither can completely avoid getting hit. Steve feels like he’s constantly on the defense, despite his super everything. Matt’s a force of nature like this. It isn’t surprising when Matt eventually hooks a foot behind Steve and sweeps his feet out from under him.

Steve goes down to the mat, hard. He doesn’t quite have the breath knocked out of him from landing on his back. His breath does hitch, however, when Matt lands on top of him, too precisely to be an accident. Matt balances himself on Steve’s hips, panting. Steve goes to remove the blindfold, but Matt stops him by pinning his hands over his head. Matt’s grip is strong, but not strong enough to actually hold him, if he wants to get out of it.

He doesn’t want to get out of it.

Neither of them have said anything yet as they catch their breath. Steve struggles to contain his arousal, but it’s difficult when he’s pinned in place by Matt’s muscled thighs and their chests are heaving together. Matt’s smaller than he is, but Steve knows when he’s been dominated.

There’s no way Matt doesn’t notice Steve’s hardening cock. Even if his perfect ass wasn’t directly on top of it, Matt can definitely sense Steve’s rapid heart rate. Steve feels like his body is glowing with need.

Finally, he can feel Matt’s breath gust over his lips seconds before they’re claimed in a slick, heady kiss. Steve makes a sound that comes out somewhere between a sigh of relief and a needy groan. He gives as much as he takes, greedily sucking in Matt’s tongue when it plunders his mouth. How long has he waited to bite those pouty lips between his teeth?

Each messy, intoxicating kiss slides into another one, even as Matt clearly struggles to keep up with Steve’s lung capacity. Too soon, they’re just gasping into each other’s mouths and Matt’s grinding down on Steve’s throbbing length.

Matt squeezes Steve’s wrists. “Can you be good for me, Steve?” he whispers, lips moving against Steve’s. “Keep your hands where they are.” Steve gives him a breathless “yes.” He wants to be good for Matt. “Good boy,” Matt says, and rewards him with a quick kiss. A distant part of Steve wonders if this is what Matt was planning all along when he brought out the blindfold, but he isn’t about to deny he loves the position he’s currently in.

Steve shivers as Matt trails his hands down his arms and onto his chest. He wastes no time in finding the hem of Steve’s shirt and pushing it up far enough to expose Steve’s nipples to the cool air. Then he’s stroking his callused hands up and down Steve’s muscled chest, groaning at what he feels.

“Shit, Steve,” Matt swears; Steve can feel Matt’s hips give a small hitch. He wishes he wasn’t blindfolded so he could see Matt’s expression. But then Matt’s body shifts away from his and there’s a tongue laving down his chest, so that thought flies away rather quickly in favor of a startled moan.

A pair of plush lips latches onto one of his nipples and Steve keens, practically shaking with desire. “Please,” Steve begs. He can feel his dick is already sloppy with precome in his shorts and he shifts his hips restlessly. With Matt on all fours surrounding him there’s nothing to give him any friction.

Matt takes a break from sucking and nibbling a nipple to puffiness. “Please what, Steve? What do you want?”

Steve shakes his head, clenching his hands into fists in an effort not to move them. God, he just _wants_ , wants whatever Matt will give him.

“Hmm,” Matt hums, and blows across his abused nipple. “Well let me know when you figure it out.”

Steve takes a deep breath and wills his words not to come out too needy. “I want your cock.”

Matt seems to be on board with the idea, if how he attacks Steve’s mouth with his own is any indication. Steve feels encouraged to keep talking when Matt has to pause for air.

“I wanna suck your cock. Please?” he bites his bottom lip. “Let me taste it.”

“Fuck, Steve. Yeah, I’m gonna fill your dirty mouth,” Matt tells him.

Steve hears the sound of fabric sliding over skin- Matt pushing down his shorts. Then, Matt’s straddling his chest. Steve’s breathing shallowly when Matt lifts his hands from the position they’ve been in since the start and places them on Matt’s bare ass.

“Shh,” Matt tries to calm Steve’s unconscious whining. “I’ll give you what you need.” First, he presses a finger into Steve’s mouth, and Steve sucks on it without hesitation. Steve hears him swear under his breath. “Good boy,” he says as he pets through Steve’s hair.

Steve waits impatiently for Matt’s cock and slurps around the finger in his mouth filthily, showing Matt what’s he’s missing. He even kneads at Matt’s ass. Matt just huffs a laugh and draws his finger out.

Moments later, Matt presses the tip of his dick to Steve’s wet, parted lips. Steve happily laps the at the precome there before taking the head gently in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the salty member, inhaling Matt’s musk deeply through his nose. A content hum rumbles down his throat when Matt feeds more him more of his cock.

“I know you can take more than that, Steve,” Matt goads him. His dick slides further down Steve’s throat and Steve sucks hard. Matt’s fingers tighten in his hair. “Fuck, that’s perfect. You’re a born cocksucker.”

Steve’s drowning in praise. He works his mouth up and down Matt’s silky length, swallowing him down further each time until he’s nosing at Matt’s wiry hairs. Matt’s thighs are shaking by his ears, spurring Steve to suck and lick even more enthusiastically.

Steve’s startled when Matt pulls his head off his cock. He can hear Matt breathing heavily, but he’s still in control of himself and dominating Steve. He holds Steve apart from his cock, taking in deep breaths through his nose.

Matt runs the tip of his cock over Steve’s bottom lip, collecting Steve’s drool. “You’re too sexy like this. I can tell how turned on you are. You’re practically burning up, and it’s all for my cock, isn’t it?” Steve nods helplessly. He feels a rush of precome throb out onto his lips and tongue. “I’m going to give you what you want, Steve. I’m going to come down your throat and you’ll take it like a good boy, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Steve rasps desperately. “I’ll be good.”

Matt lets Steve lick up his length for a little while, and Steve likes how hard his hair is pulled when he presses his tongue into Matt’s slit. It’s clear at that point how close Matt is to coming as he pulls Steve down on his cock fully. Steve relaxes his throat to keep from gagging, but it doesn’t stop tears from forming in the corners of his eyes. He swallows around Matt’s length, humming in satisfaction, making Matt _growl_. Matt pumps himself into Steve a few more times, with Steve’s hands dug firmly into his ass, before coming hard.

“Steve! Oh fuck!” Matt exclaims, tensing as he comes down Steve’s throat in hot spurts. Steve feels loopy, enjoying the feeling of Matt’s cock throbbing inside him, pressing his tongue against it’s thick veins as he swallows everything Matt has to give him.

Matt takes his time riding through the aftershocks, but he finally releases his death grip on Steve’s hair and pulls out, sighing with pleasure. He sinks down until he’s sitting in Steve’s lap again and pulls Steve up into a sitting position to kiss him deeply, hands framing Steve’s face.

When they separate, Matt runs his hands down Steve’s back soothingly. “You’re so perfect. That was everything I could’ve wanted. Now I’ll take care of you.”

In his desire to please Matt, Steve had nearly forgotten about his own dick. Now, he’s so hard he’s surprised he didn’t get off on sucking Matt alone. All his senses feel heightened, both from the blindfold and his arousal. Matt runs his fingers across the waistband of Steve’s shorts gently, teasing him briefly, before he reaches in and grabs Steve cock in one hand without much ado.

“Oh, Steve, you’re so wet for me,” he purrs against Steve’s lips. Steve gasps at the handling of his dick; he can feel his heart pounding throughout his whole body and he’s shaking with how good it feels. “You’re so close, baby. Do you wanna come for me?”

“Yes, yes,” Steve chants. Matt slowly starts stroking his length while he bites Steve’s ear and kisses down his neck. Steve rests his head on Matt’s shoulder and he has a feeling he’d be clawing marks into Matt’s back if not for Matt’s shirt.

It doesn’t take long, like he knew it wouldn’t. When Matt bites hard into his neck, he loses it, crying out and tumbling over the edge.

When Steve comes back to himself, he blinks in surprise. The blindfold is gone, and he’s lying on the floor with his head in Matt’s lap. He feels like he’s floating. Matt’s petting his hair gently and he can’t help but turn into the touch.

“Look who’s back with us,” Matt smiles down at him, sensing his movement. Steve is mesmerized by Matt’s pleased expression. He burrows down further into Matt’s lap, giddy.

Matt raises his eyebrows, quietly amazed, when Steve wraps his arms around his waist, smiling into his stomach.

“Remind me to thank Natasha,” Matt murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha has been texting Matt every time Steve says he's going to the gym because Natasha & Steve BFFs is my favorite thing.
> 
> Also, just know that I usually read my writing out loud to look for mistakes... and that I laughed the whole time I tried to read this.


End file.
